ushio_and_torafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тора
Тора '(とら, ''Tora) — главный персонаж, древний тигроподобный ёкай, который провел пятьсот лет в заточении под храмом Ушио. Что в это время происходило в мире он не знает, а потому очень интересуется историей и современным миром. «Тора» — имя которое ему дал Ушио, среди ёкаев же Тора известен как Нагатобимару. До своего заточения был широко известен в мире ёкаев за свои силу и способность управлять молниями. Личность Внешность Сюжет Прошлое 500 лет до основного сюжета Нагатобимару наводил ужас на людей, но все закончилось, когда он столкнулся с обладателем копья зверя, после нескольких дней сражения между ним, человеку удалось победить Тору проткнув ему правое плечо и пригвоздив к большому камню. Через некоторое время люди в знак благодарности соорудили на том месте целый храм, а самого Нагатобимару заключили в подвале от чего он был заключен 500 лет в одном месте не зная о том, что происходит снаружи. Настоящее Отношения Ушио Аотсуки Tora's bane of existence (and, as much as he denies it, his (likely) best friend) is Ushio Aotsuki, the boy who freed him and wields the Beast Spear. And the human Tora has vowed to haunt until he eats him. Tora never stops reminding Ushio that someday he will eat him, and will often protect Ushio from other Yokai just to make sure they don't eat him before he does, but it is clear that, as much as he denies it, Tora does care about Ushio, as they constantly fight side by side and get into arguments similar to that of brothers in sibling rivalry. But there have been signs that Tora genuinely cares for Ushio, such as when he answered he stays with Ushio because he's never bored around him, and (although he tried to do so once) he never tries to eat Ushio in his sleep, implying he wants a fair fight Маюко Иноуэ Tora has vowed to eat Mayuko, although he never threatens her or actually tries to eat her, primarily because he knows if he ate her before eating Ushio, the latter would hunt him down to the ends of the earth. So, for now, he plans to eat Ushio first, before having Mayuko as dessert. He met Mayuko when he helped save her from the Gamin Yokai, mostly because he chose to eat her before they showed up to kill her, and Mayuko has since had a friendship with "Tora-chan", often giving him burgers to eat. Her romantic affection towards him often confuses and embarrasses him, though he reciprocates it in his own gruff manner and becomes quite protective of her, though he frequently tries to deny it with the excuse that he protects her only so no other monster can eat her. And later was revealed how deeply Tora care and fond of Mayuko, since he gets so enraged that the other yokai captured her just so they can use her to make another beast spear. He's also upset when he heard Mayuko is going to be the next Oyakume, he even promised her that he will kill Hakumen so she doesn't need to be an Oyakume. Способности и Силы 'Ёкай -' общее название для всех сверхъестественных и демонических существ, проживающих в мире людей и мире духов. Ёки - демоническая энергия, от количества которой напрямую зависит физическая сила, скорость и прочность каждого ёкая. Ментальный урон - агрессивно настроенные ёкаи способны оставлять сильные эмоциональные травмы при нанесении несмертельных повреждений обычным людям. Так ёкай, испытывающий крайне сильную жажду крови будет вводить раненного человека в состояние отсутствия воли к жизни, а ненависть к людям отражается в виде крайне сильной апатии. Бессмертие - ёкаи способны существовать до тех пор, пока в их теле есть Ёки. Сенсорика - ёкаи способны чувствовать духовную энергию других ёкаев, а так же находящихся неподалеку живых существ. Духовная форма - ёкаи могут оставаться полностью невидимыми для обычных людей, не обладающими навыками сенсорики. Находясь в духовной форме, ёкай становится нематериальным, а так же теряет все признаки нахождения в обычном мире, включая запахи, форму, вес и прочее. Полёт - ёкаи способны летать. Вселение - возможность ёкаю вселиться в тело человека, значительно уменьшаясь в размерах. Забравшийся внутрь человека ёкай может спокойно путешествовать по его внутренностям и брать над ними контроль. Перевоплощение - возможность для ёкаев менять свой облик, превращаясь в других людей или физические предметы (например, скамейка или дерево). Аура - возможность выпускать свое ёки, создавая ауру, подавляющую более слабых существ. Кроме того, аура ёкаев способна медленно влиять на окружающих их существ, изменяя их относительно сущности этого ёкая. Поглощение жизненной энергии - поедая людей или прочих живых существ, ёкаи поглощают их жизненные силы, тем самым восстанавливая и увеличивая свои духовные силы. '''Адзафусэ - Человек что стал демоном после того, как звериное копье поглотило его душу и ввергло в безумие. Обладает огромной живучестью и множеством преимуществ дарованных копьем, однако вынужден пребывать в состоянии камня и слышать в своей голове полный ненависти голос призывающий к ненависти и жажды мести к Хакумена до того момента, пока не понадобится на битве с ним. Тора избежал участи быть превращенным в камень долгое время из-за связи с Хакуменом. Огромный размер - Адзафусэ обладают огромным размером, достигая в высоту по крайней мере 3 метра и имея соответствующее росту телосложение. Когти - Длинные и острые когти на руках и ногах позволяющие Адзафусе наносить мощные режущие атаки по своим противникам. Клыки - Зубы Адзафусэ обладают поразительной прочностью и остротой, что позволяет использовать их как крайне эффективное оружие. Невероятная живучесть - Адзафусэ обладают колоссальной живучестью, позволяющей выживать даже при получении казалось бы несовместимых с жизнью ран. Так Адзафусэ выживет даже при нанесении ему множества сквозных ранений по жизненно важным органам или даже при разрезании на части большей части тела. Использование разделения - Тора научился превращать ранения отсекающие части его тела в качестве боевого преимущества, используя недостатки для неожиданных атак. Метание рук - Излюбленный прием Торы, позволяющий ему кинуть только что отсеченную руку в противника, рука при этом может свободно шевелить пальцами и в случае пробивания противника, усугубить рану оторвав кусок его тела. Двойная атака - Техника используемая Торой в случае разреза пополам, контролируя обе половины своего тела, он наносит внезапный удар с 2 сторон. Восстановление - Возможность восстанавливаться после получения разного характера ран. По сути восстановление адзафусэ не позволяет ему регенерировать обширные раны или уничтоженные части тела, однако позволяет с легкостью приращивать отрезанные части тела или разрубленные органы. Обращение в камень - Возможность для Адзафусэ обратить в себя камень и на какое то время полностью утратить возможность мыслить и тем самым испытывать страх (Главную опасность перед Хакуменом). Судя по всему этот процесс происходит автоматически, если необходимость в Адзафусэ для копья отпадает. Контроль тела - Возможность прекрасно контролировать свое тело перенаправляя силы для увеличения мощи атак или удлиняя конечности (Например руки, голову или когти). "Выстрел со свистом" - Тора удлиняет свою шею быстро направляя голову к противнику, для того что бы откусить кусок от его тела. Атака срабатывает в основном из-за своей внезапности. Контроль волос - Возможность контролировать свои волосы, изменять их длинну и прочность, атаковать подобно плети или опутывать противника. Так же возможно использовать волосы для ускорения передвижения или увеличения мобильности. Лезвия - Сплетение волос таким образом, что бы они создавали импровизированные лезвия не уступающие по остроте когтям Адзафусэ. Волосяное торнадо - быстро раскручивая свою гриву, Тора создает эффект пропеллера, разрезающего все на своем пути и создающего воздушный поток притягивающий противников к Торе. Волосяная сеть- Прикрепляя свои волосы к ближайшим стенам, Тора создает импровизированную сеть удобную для ловли противников или попавших в беду союзников. Паучьи лапы - Применяется Торой в случае потери основных конечностей, используя волосы в качестве временных конечностей и вставая на них словно на лапы, Тора возвращает себе мобильность и возможность сражаться используя свои клыки и волосы. Опутывание - Тора покрывает противника множеством волос, блокируя любые движения. Взрывные волосы- Запуская пучок своих волос, тора может подорвать его, создав небольшой взрыв скорее созданный для привлечения внимания, нежели нанесения урона. Волосяная проекция - Возможность создать из волос какой либо физический объект или даже живое существо (например человека, который однако не будет проявлять каких либо признаков интеллекта и будет исполнять только четко отданные приказы со стороны Адзафусэ). Волосяной проводник - Прикрепляя к кому нибудь свой волосок, Тора всегда сможет определить местоположении цели, если волосок будет разорван. Сверхсильный выдох - Возможность создавать крайне мощные потоки воздуха своим ртом, буквально сдувая противника. Сила выдоха настолько велика, что может подбросить крупную группу людей на несколько метров в воздух и откинуть их вперед на десятки метров со скоростью превышающей мчащийся на полном ходу автобус. Контроль молний - Возможность контролировать и создавать электрические разряды создавая из них мощные электрические потоки атакующие противника. Обычно молнии создаются и выпускаеются из белого пятна на лбу Адзафусэ, однако судя по всему Адзафусэ может передавать "заряд" на любую часть своего тела и выпускать разряд из неё. Усиление атак - Концентрируя разряд на своих конечностях, Адзафусэ усиливает урон при нанесении атак в рукопашном бою. Цепная молния - Создание электрического разряда скачущего от цели к цели. Электрический столб - Создание крупного столба из молний который атакует всех кто попал внутрь него. Электрическая клетка - Тора окружает противника несколькими столбами из молний, не позволяющими какое то время выйти за их пределы, не получив при этом серьезного урона. Громовая пробежка - Тора несется вперед оставляя за собой молниеносный след атакующий эллектрическими зарядами всех находящихся поблизости противников. Электрошок - Хватая противника за какую либо часть тела, Тора пускает по нему крайне сильный заряд буквально испепеляющий цель изнутри. Сопротивляемость - Адзафусэ обладают пассивной сопротивляемостью к почти любому типу электрических атак, полностью подавляя или же игнорируя подобный урон. Огненное дыхание - Возможность выпускать крайне сильные потоки пламени из своего рта. Адзафусэ может спокойно изменять разброс и концентрацию выпускаемого им пламени, варьируя тем самым тип и направленность атаки. Пламя Торы достаточно сильно, что бы некоторое время сдерживать дыхание Хакумена. Громовое пламя - Тора одновременно использует пламя и молнии соединяя их в одну более мощную атаку. Сопротивляемость - Адзафусэ обладают пассивной сопротивляемостью к любым огненным атакам, частично снижая весь получаемый урон. Воспроизведение копья зверя - Странная особенность присущая лично Торе. Поглощая осколки уничтоженного копья зверя, он может воссоздать его вернув ему прежнюю, идеальную форму. Ushio_and_Tora_ch79_10.png|Без проблем отрывает себе конечности. Ushio_and_Tora_ch79_11.png|Использует волосы для передвижения. Ushio_and_Tora_ch79_12.png|Переживает разрезание пополам. Ushio_and_Tora_ch66_14.png|И игнорирует его. Ushio_and_Tora_ch79_13.png|Используя как преимущество. Ushio_and_Tora_ch79_14.png|Регенерирует. Ushio_and_Tora_ch276_18-19.png|Вылет со свистом. Ushio_and_Tora_ch71_08.png|Контроль волос. Ushio_and_Tora_ch157_14.png|Пропеллер. Ushio_to_Tora_v003_ch023_p151.png|Сеть. Ushio_and_Tora_ch223_15.png|Волосяной взрыв (1) Взрыв-0.png|Волосяной взрыв (2) Прочее * То́ра (ивр. תּוֹרָה‎ — тора́, букв. «учение, закон») * «Тора» — имя которое ему дал Усио, среди ёкаев же Тора известен как Нагатобимару. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные герои Категория:Монстры Категория:Ёкай